The Lost Book: Equinox
by imholynight
Summary: A tale long forgotten, a book lost; of an untold memory that binds the present and the past. One waterbender. One firebender. A tale that will cross boundaries and defy time just for the second chance of a heartbeat. Zutara. Korroh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahem...ahem...Before anyone throw me any accusations, I would like first to explain myself. This idea has been bugging me for ages and I can't stand it anymore. I just had to write, so, yeah, in short, this story would definitely add to the pile of my currently growing heaps of unfinished works. I am sorry.**

**Anyways, basically, this is a ZUTARA fic with a 'lil bit of Iroh II and Korra spices. Not that I don't like Asami/Korra. It's just that I saw a fanart and then BAM! I had this sudden epiphany that these two would most definitely create the most sparks of 'em all. Screw the age differences.**

**So, I am betting my ass here. If there were any mistakes, discrepancies, please do contact me because I have been a Zutara fan for like ages. Thank you very much.**

**P.S. As for my other stories, namely A Solemn Vow to Mate, don't worry. I am still working on that. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Avatar. I am nothing but a humble fan.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Desna, the moon's turning red again." Eska addressed her twin brother sitting beside her.

It was such a rare sight that a flash of emotion ever reached their faces. This was the third night ever since the red moon started its terror. The first time, they dismissed it as nothing more than a natural occurrence called Lunar Eclipse, when waterbenders loose their ability to connect with their element.

It was normal.

It should be normal.

It has been recorded in their history by their esteemed scholars that such planetary activity was nothing more than a cause of nature. Naturally so, when the sun rises the next day, their ability will be restored.

And it did. And it was relieving.

However by that night, the moon resumed its blood-colored hue. This was by no means a natural thing. A Lunar Eclipse just doesn't happen in two consecutive nights. It only happens by mere minutes, hours top. Not consecutive nights of the sight of the creepy illumination. Something was definitely wrong. And apart from that, A Solar Eclipse has also been present during the day. It was a question that needed an immediate answer.

Ever since the demise of their father, Unalaq, they have succeeded in his place as the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe and it was their shared responsibility to adhere to the needs of their countrymen. Waterbenders were starting to lose their confidence in bending their element. One by one, their forces have deteriorated and soon they'll be vulnerable to attacks. Even the master benders have lost their ability and what was more unacceptable was the fact that even them, both Eska and Desna were starting to lose their control over their element. They need some damage control now and fast.

"Eska, let's go to the Spirit Oasis. Something must be wrong." Desna suggested. From what their records have informed them, a similar situation happened early in the year 100 AD. A Fire Nation Admiral by the name of Zhao apparently tried to take over the Northern Water Tribe and killed the Moon Spirit, Tui in the form of a white koi fish and that was when a Blood Moon started and wiped their waterbenders' ability to connect to their element.

Something must be wrong with those two Spirits. As fast their feet can carry them, they quickly ran through the corridors, the red light casting long shadows from their forms to their castle walls. They stopped near the entrance as they felt a foreboding feeling churned in their gut. There was something ominous beyond that door, like strength was quickly drained away from their bodies.

Their eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief when they pulled open the doors. The atmosphere it has donned over their years of visit was nowhere. there were no feeling of serenity. Only a repulsive force. Before, even though it was within the confines of their nation's perpetually frozen landscape, the oasis was warm and it flourished in verdant green. Now, the crystal clear pond was unbelievably frozen like the walls surrounding it. Both twins rushed towards the centermost pond where the two Spirits, Tui and La had eternally danced with each other. The sight made their hearts sank. It almost looked like blood was spilled in the water as it reflected the red rays. Never has they seen this awful state. Both kois were weak and their movements were obviously strained.

"No…" Eska uttered as she dipped her hands in the water. It has become unusually cold. Was it happening again? The story she has heard from her youth about the sacrifice of the young Tribe Princess Yue to save the life of the Moon Spirit from Zhao? She scanned the surroundings to see if there had been an intruder but no, there were no signs and even if there were, the evidence has long been wiped by the thick cover of ice.

"There was no signs breach." Desna suddenly said, as if answering her mental question. "We need to send word to our sister tribe about what has gone and have them send the greatest of our healers." Calculating, Desna already has plan hatched in his mind to solve this problem. The Yue in their history gave up her life to save the Moon Spirit from certain death, thereby preserving the line and the ability to waterbend. However, she managed to do that because she was 'touched' by the Moon Spirit. She was given half the life of the white koi fish and she merely returned the favor by sacrificing herself and becoming a Spirit herself. Taking that into consideration, no matter how much they touch these fishes, they would never take their lives. Tui and La were far more passionate to take somebody's life. Besides, there were two of them that need attention, not one and they weren't dying. There's no need to waste on efforts with low chance of success. They should go straight to the point and quickly eliminate the problem.

"Brother, you don't mean…" Eska trailed off.

"Yes, we need the Greatest Healer and Waterbending Master, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"How about cousin?" Eska suggested. They have heard of this Katara person. She was truly a fully realized master of their respective element. Stories about her were abundant in their tribe. Eska was slightly intimidated by her reputation and doesn't want to intrude and trouble such esteemed woman.

"There's no time left. Korra's a hothead. I wouldn't be surprised when she doesn't know how to heal and besides, she's the Avatar, we don't know where that girl ran off to." Desna bluntly stated. "And tomorrow's an Equinox, we don't; know what effects would it create with a Blood Moon." It was true. They can't rely on their cousin again as she has other 'spiritual' duties to attend to. Not that they care in a way. They just don't want to contact her after defeating their father during the Harmonic Convergence. Not that they're bitter about it but they were still in the process of grieving for their deceased loved one. Unalaq was a bad guy but that doesn't mean that he's not their father anymore.

* * *

Ninety-five year old Zuko walked in a familiar ground. He can't be mistaken for he has trudged this same path years ago with his friend, Aang. The ruins of a civilization remained untouched by the outside world. He was glad that it has remained intact over the years even if he has relinquished his hold on the throne in favor of his daughter. Years ago, he made a pact with his uncle to always have this area protected from the outsiders and he has succeeded in passing that oath to his bloodline of Fire Lords, the secret of the Sun Warriors whose sole duty was to protect the ancient origin of all firebending. So, taking that into consideration, was that the reason he was brought here? Was the secret been exposed to the world?

Looking around, he took in his surroundings. The vines and mosses still covered the olden pillars, walls and broken statues of dragons. Located mid-way to the top of the city's primary ziggurat was still the very same mural of the two dragons Ran and Shaw. The pyramid was still intact, withstanding the years. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary except the fact that he was alone. He still continued his walk until he reached the courtyard. The Celestial Calendar stood sturdy even to this day as the red orb still gleamed in the sunlight.

"Zuko…" A familiar voice called upon him from behind. He could swear a chill ran down his spine. He would know that voice anywhere from this world and even the other. There's no mistaking it. He slowly turned his head to the voice and sure enough he can't believe his own eyes. His uncle, still the very same man, same appearance and same clothing from the moment of his death was staring at him with no hint of humor in it. Serious eyes made him relieve his days when he still questioned himself about his honor and pride. Have he done something wrong or his uncle was now taking him to the other world? Then the former general spoke in a grave voice that obviously warn of imminent danger,

"Hurry, Zuko, Agni is in danger." Iroh started to disappear as was the whole place. It was like being burned quickly, leaving only darkness in its path.

"Wait! Uncle! Wait!" Zuko could hear his voice becoming that of a young man as he tried to run towards his beloved uncle but it was futile. He was left in darkness, alone again.

Zuko woke up with a start with sweat covering his face, breathe ragged. That nightmare marked the first time in all of his years since the end of the Hundred-Year War that he dreamt of something ominous. He'd had the very same dream three nights ever since the three consecutive days with a Solar Eclipse. The first eclipse happened only minutes in the first day but as days passed by, it has become too unnatural. The second eclipse happened in hours and yesterday it lasted half a day. He can't dismiss this anymore as something trivial. Something was definitely happening out there.

Their firebenders were starting to lose confidence in their abilities. Though they have the non-benders in their army, there's still the fact that most of the soldiers composed primarily of benders. Without them, their forces have dangled between half or three-quarters. Crime rate has begun to rise again and it caused the public panic and worry. He has to do this now, while the eclipse was still not in full effect. He has to travel back into the ruins were the Sun Warriors have existed.

Taking that into mind, there's still something that proves that these eclipses weren't just normal occurrences. Last night, if he could be sure, was the third night of the Lunar Eclipse. And solar and lunar eclipses just don't coincide in consecutive days without something seriously messed up happening.

The waterbenders living here in the capital have been depowered just like the firebenders. He has contacted the council leaders of the Air and Earth elements to know if there were any disruption in their bending but what he received was a definite 'no'. It seems that the airbenders and earthbenders weren't affected by this change.

This was too alarming. Two elements were undergoing change while the others weren't. He then stood up from his bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He has become old through the years. His stamina, strength, speed and overall physical and bending abilities have declined in the years. Though he was still unbeatable and unrivaled in the art of dual broadswords, he can't help but admit that he has gone rusty and pretty soon, his grandson would surpass him. His eyes then landed on his face. He touched the scar in the left side of his face.

"Katara…" He whispered, suddenly remembering their time alone in the crystal prison beneath Ba Sing Se. He then chased that thought away. There were more pressing matters that needed his immediate attention and not just some fleeting memory of a once beat of a heart. He has to go alone. Though this was a matter worth the attention of the Fire Lord, namely his daughter, she has more things to do mind now that there's a public panic. His grandson, Iroh would not do. He's still young and even if he was slated for the position as the next Fire Lord, he's not yet ready to handle the secret of the Sun Warriors.

"Guards, prepare me a hot air balloon!" Zuko ordered the two guards outside just as he put on his travel clothes and packed his necessities and weapon. Even if a hot air balloon was old-fashioned, he'd rather use it than a ship. This vehicle can be man-handled by a single person not like a ship where it took the joined efforts of an entire crew to move. His main goal was to preserve the secret while helping the Sun Warriors. A crew wouldn't actually make that possible, now, does it?

"Lord Zuko, would you require soldiers to accompany you?" A soldier came up to him, jumping from the question on why and where would he go simply because the former Fire Lord made it clear right from the start that he was not to be concerned too much. He might have become old but he was not a defenseless old bat.

"No." The ninety-five year old merely dismissed the soldier and quickly darted towards the open area at the end of the corridor to see if his transportation had already been prepared.

"Grandfather." A voice he will know wherever he might be reached his ears as sounds of hurried footsteps neared him. Zuko paused and looked at his grandson walking towards him with furrowed eyebrows. "Where might you be going at this early time of the day?"

The former Fire Lord was momentarily taken aback not because he was surprised but because he has mistaken his grandson's voice to be his. They really have the same voice. He regained his posture when he saw that the youngster was waiting for his reply. "I have something urgent to do."

"Oh, in that case, I wish to join your quest. I'll just have to uh…" Iroh managed a smile.

"No. I have to do this alone."

"But I want to help the Fire Nation. I know that wherever you are going has something to do with the eclipse!" Iroh started to protest.

'Impatient and impulsive…just like I was.' Zuko inwardly smiled, remembering the days of his youth. "I know, grandson. But you are needed here. I'll return soon. And besides, I know that Ms. Korra will most definitely miss you." He teased his grandson who blushed at the mention of the young lady's name. 'I do sound just like uncle.' The former Fire Lord inwardly smiled to himself. He really was getting old and with that thought in mind, he turned on his heels to set course to the northern part of the Fire Nation's mainland.

Zuko arrived in his destination almost noon. He quickly went to the Celestial Calendar and sure enough the light has already refracted on the calendar on the ground. Tremors rocked the concrete and he almost stumbled if not for the pillar that held the red gem. As the ground pacified, he walked slowly, planting his feet firmly towards the Sunstone Chamber. The statues depicting the Dragon Dance still stood strong and on the center of the room, still in all of its glory, was the egg-shaped sacred sunstone of the Sun Village.

'Wait, that's not quite right.' Zuko thought. If his memory served him well, shouldn't he first perform the Dragon Dance before a pedestal appeared? Why's it already released? Something's definitely amiss. The Sun Warrior Chief wouldn't leave their sacred treasure unattended. Zuko trudged towards the sunstone but stopped midway. It could be a trap and he might be caught again in that glue just like all those years ago.

_"Hurry, nephew." _A voice whispered in his ears.

"What?" He glanced around to search for that voice. It was his uncle's but he didn't find anything.

_"Take it and bring it to the masters." _There it was again. He didn't question the voice anymore. His uncle knew what he was saying. After all, he was the one who first discovered this place and kept its secret. He put both of his hands on both sides of the egg-shaped sphere.

"What the…It's cold…" He cursed to himself. Fishy. Before, this was warm, like something's alive was inside. Now, it felt barren and empty. A door before him opened and he took that moment to escape to the outside. That accursed glue might chase him again and he doesn't want to bet on that.

Walking till he reached the two large rocks overlooking the ocean, he climbed the long and high stairs towards the large, elevated man-made platforms and when he reached the top, the concrete in which he stood rumbled. This was it. Two dragons burst forth from the opposite caves. One was blue and one was red, it was Ran and Shaw. They flew towards him without sparing any second. They didn't even perform the Dragon Dance. They charged at him in full speed and breathed large jets of fire in his body. His eyes bulged in panic as he took a step back but it was no use. There was no escaping them. Was his uncle betrayed him? Just as the combined pillar of flames completely consumed him, he saw the sky. The Black Sun and the Red Moon was staring at him as if mocking him of his uselessness. That's not quite right…A Solar Eclipse can only happen when the moon blocks the light of the sun. There's just no way that both celestial events can happen at the same time.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ninety-three year old Katara arrived almost at noon. Last night, she had dreamt about the perpetually young Yue, telling her to quickly make her way to the Northern Water Tribe for the Spirits were in once again plunged into a mortal danger. She had a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with the three straight nights of Lunar Eclipse and it was then proven by the sudden arrival of the emissary from their counterpart tribe. The messenger said that their two Spirit, Tui and La have been in a weak constitution and that the Spirit Oasis was in dire situation. It was frozen. He also said that they even tried the efforts of their healers but it was no use. She was their last hope.

She then packed her necessities in the middle of the night and hurriedly boarded the last trip of their steamship. Worried, she didn't even have the time and will to sleep the entire travel and prayed to all the governing Spirits to help her solve this problem. As soon as the ship docked, she quickly bid her greetings in the official and two tribal chiefs. Desna and Eska, was it? Korra's cousins. Not bothering any pleasentries, as mch as her olden legs could carry her, she made a wild dash towards the palace, even in the dark casted by the Solar Eclipse.

Speaking of which, there's also been an unnatural set of solar eclipses and today's the fourth day of that. What was happening now? And what worried her the most was the fact that today marked an Equinox, the equal day and night.

"Zuko…" She muttered under her breath. It has been so long since they have seen each other. She brushed that thought away. Her fleeting affections doesn't matter now. What needed to be done was her duty to her people and not a traitorous beat of a heart. There's danger lurking again and waterbenders were affected. She can't stand for that.

She reached the room and sure enough, the information she received was true. The entire landscape was frozen and the kois were weakened. They have stopped swimming and circling each other. They just floated there, as if…as if… as if they were lifeless.

Panic rose in her chest and without wasting any time, she dipped her hands in the small pond. Soft blue light covered the water. And sure enough, vitality and strength returned to the two fishes but as she removed her hands from the water, soft blue light crept along her arms. She looked at the sky. There, though faint in the distance, outshined by the eclipsed Sun, was the blooded Moon.

"Equinox…" It was the only word she has uttered before her whole body was swallowed by the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been five years, yes. Five years since his heart broke at the knowledge that he lost all of his chances with her when she started a relationship with Ms. Asami of the Sato Clan. He'd always thought that that firebender Mako would be his toughest foe...He should have confessed then and maybe he didn't regret his hesitance. If he ever could, if it was within his power, by Spirits, he would turn back time and confess his affections for her, court her. Korra.

True, he knew of the huge age difference between the two of them. Nineteen years. Almost two decades. For others, it would be inappropriate. Society would deem it as a forty-five year old's lust for a young flesh. He shall be branded as a lowly pedophile. He will bring shame to the royal blood. But no, no matter what, it wasn't lust— though he could never deny she was among the finest of women with her toned body— for her flesh that he craved so much that it hurts. It was her, her gaze, her attention, her affections, her love. And because of that, he resolved that he will not be deterred by mere norms and numbers. If any chance would present it, Spirits, he will grab it because he believes in his grandfather Zuko's words. _The heart wants what it wants. _Or in a truer sense of Fire Nation Spirit, _the heart burns for whom it yearns. _And besides, he was past the marrying age. He will not grow any younger. And it was not a hidden secret that he was slated to be the next Fire Lord. One way or another, it was his responsibility to maintain the royal bloodline by taking the assuming the rank and taking a Fire Lady.

"You're staring at the table for like an hour."

Iroh snapped to his senses, scanning his surroundings with alert. In all of his years as a general and a United Forces First Division Commander, someone has slipped behind his senses. A cackle bubbled in front of him, making him pin the source with his eyes. Bumi, a former officer at the United Forces. He was wearing New Air Nation garments as he was among of the non-benders that gained the ability to airbend after the Harmonic Convergence.

"Iroh? Iroh? Hello?!" A hand waved in front of his view, once again taking his attention and waking him from his stupor.

"What? He finally answered—no, more like asked back—irritation beginning to form inside his temples. This was the second time that he was caught off-guard. And in the same day, after just mere seconds, and by the same person. Maybe he's really getting old.

"You've been spacing out." The former second division commander cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Girl troubles, huh?" The old man smirked. If only could this person could know that he was spot on…

"Nope. Grandfather just left." Iroh covered it up with half a lie because, actually it was one of the things that he kept thinking about him the most ever since the old man had ventured on his that morning, carrying only basic necessities in a small sling bag and bearing no royal guards to accompany him. He worried something might happen to his grandfather. There's an unprecedented number of eclipses this past few days and he worries that with the Black Sun, his old man couldn't defend himself without firebending. Apart from that, today was the day of the equinox. No one can tell what may happen.

He panicked at the thought that night has already begun and the Red Moon has cast another eerie glow upon the capital.

"Ah, the moon's out again. Kya will be having a fit again when her bending won't work." Bumi spoke silently. He was staring at the window, peeking at the red-lit paved concrete road.

"I have to go." Iroh suddenly stood up. He has to find his grandfather and fast, there's something wrong going on, with firebenders and waterbenders both losing their abilities in the presence of the eclipses. He quickly exited the building and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I am in a hurry." He bowed down, politely excused himself and prepared to jog towards the palace when someone called up to him.

"General Iroh!"

That voice. He knew that voice. It sent tingles down his spine whenever she spoke her name in a way that made him stop from his tracks and made his heart race. He looked back and he was right. It was her. It was Korra, her hair was longer and fuller than the last time he saw her. Her face still the same beauty that captured him but rather than the cheery, innocent smile she flashed before, it was marred by something akin to sadness. A set frown. That look was enough to send thousand needles stabbing at his chest. She was gazing at him, her eyes worried and frantic. Her breathing was labored like she ran all around the whole capital. He broke the eye contact before he could do something that he will regret, something like forgetting about his grandfather and claiming the young Avatar as his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking towards her and placing his hands on her arms. She was shaking and he tried to steady her frame with his strength but it was no use. She looked like she was on the verge of tearing up and he had the sudden urge to hold her tight and kiss her senseless. He reined it in. The Avatar is already in a committed relationship. He has no right to barge in her happiness. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong." He coaxed her silently so as not to shock her further.

It worked. Slowly, Korra breathed in and out until he could feel that her body ceased shaking. And it was only after a while that she suddenly collapsed in his chest, heaving. He knew that this was wrong. It was countless times he chastised himself of that fact. He knew that this admiration for the young lady was utterly forbidden but something in the way she fit perfectly in his arms made him internally smile in pride. If only he had been faster in his pursuit, maybe she and he would have been in a relationship. Stop. He snapped himself from his fantasy. This was improper. He should not have thought of such improper things. Korra was already with Ms. Sato. The thought of hurting a friend just to satisfy his own greed was the last thing he will do. "Master Katara is missing…"

"What?!" He gingerly made her face him. He stopped himself from thinking lewd thoughts about the way their faces were inches apart and focused on the matter at hand. Both master benders were nowhere near in sight must means something. Wait. Fire and Water. Solar and Lunar Eclipses. Zuko and Katara. These strange events were connected. "We need to find them. Quickly" He spoke in a grave voice.

"Huh?" Korra broke from their contact and stared at him quizzically. "But the others?"

"There's no time left."

* * *

Katara woke up from her sleep. She sat up and pains jolted her from her dazed stupor, making her shuffle in place and eventually sit up. Ouch. There was a stinging ache in her head. Huh? She realize that the only thing she can think of was a single name. Katara. She tried thinking of anything. Where was she? What happened to her? Blank. So she focused on the only thing that her mind can comprehend. Katara. She repeated it again and again. The word seemed to have rolled in her tongue as it was the most basic thing. Was it her name? Perhaps. There was this feeling of normality and familiarity in that simple word.

Finding success on that endeavor, again, she tried remembering, racking her brain if there's anything in her memory she still has. And again, nothing came up except for the throbbing sensation she felt in her temples. Gently, she rubbed the pained area, finding a second later that it was futile. Her throat felt dry and her skin felt humid. She scanned her surroundings. It was obviously night time but it was painstakingly obvious even in the red glow of the moon that she was surrounded by hills and verdant spruce, with a little distance away from her was a river. Water.

Water.

That thought got stuck inside her mind and the sense of kinship returned. Maybe there's something about the water that might help her remember some things. Groggily and holding her head, she trudged towards the river. She looked at her reflection. She has tanned skin, big blue eyes and a heap of deep brown hair. She was young, almost only at the age of eighteen. Even in her too big blue clothing, she can still observe that her form was lithe like it was honed in years. She sat on her knees, cupped a handful of water and washed her face. Suddenly, her palms glowed a subtle blue hue and in panic, she stumbled back and sat on her butt.

"Wha…" What was that? She stared at her hands for a moment, scrutinizing it if any weird things will ever occur again. Five minutes and there's none. She relaxed a little at the fact and cupping another handful of water, she gulped and quenched her thirst. Gradually, the throbbing sensation in her temples evaporated but there were no memories. She sighed in disappointment. Where's her family or friends? Did she ever have any? If so, were they looking for her?

Lost in thoughts, her gaze finally landed on something similar to an island. There were concrete buildings floating in the middle of the water. Lights danced in the town and people were scattered, talking and mingling with each other, probably in merriment. There was this distinct feeling that somehow she knew this place. Maybe she really was a resident here, seeing as she was in a nearby area when she woke up. Her family and friends might be looking for her. She could ask someone there to help her look for her family. But how will she reach that place if doing so, she'll end up as a drowned corpse.

There. At the foot of a cliff was a small dock made from wooden materials and beside it was a boat. Quickly, she made her way towards the transport, boarding it but her heart sank at the fact that there were no oars. Great, now, how would she row the boat when there weren't anything to row it with? She could use her hands to paddle but she'd soon lose her arms before she could reach that village.

_ "Katara…"_

Huh? Without any thought, her head snapped in different directions, searching for the source of the voice. She looked left and right, carefully maintaining her balance as she positioned herself in the seat. Who was that? It was a female voice she sensed she should know, so she was sure she wasn't being delusional.

_ "Katara…"_

Again, the voice called to her but this time she felt that it came from above. She looked up. Nothing there, not even a bird. And even if it was a bird, she'd run away for her life rather than talk to it. But there was the moon, the moon that was unusually red.

_"Katara."_

It spoke. The moon spoke. She felt laughing as she just stared in disbelief as the red orb seemed to have uttered her name again. Katara wondered who was crazier, she, who's listening to the moon or the moon who kept repeating her name. She raised her head, anticipating if it would repeat her name time and time again but it eventually disappoint her when it only gave of a mere what? Warning? Order? Sentence?

_"Trust no one but the man whose eyes burn as the golden sun."_

Seriously that lady over that—Yes, lady. Somewhere deep inside Katara knew for a fact that the moon was a lady_— _red orb got some issues. She waited more if there were any more words to come but the moon lady shut up. Katara shook her head, dismissing all the weird details she just met after she woke up. Problems, problems, problems. She sighed, looking over the river, praying that somehow, by some miracle or by the moon lady's magic, there will be some oar coincidentally floating towards her.

But, for the second time that night, moon lady disappointed her. Great.

The rushing of water brought her back into her present woes. She was still nowhere towards that settlement. Back to zero, then. From what she can see, she has two options and both involved losing something. She could swim towards that place and lose her life. Or. She could paddle using her hands and lose her arms. Perfect. She could feel the excitement bubbling in her stomach.

Water.

She didn't know what but there was something about the water that was luring her in. What now? First the moon, now the water's calling for her? She really has crossed the line of insanity. Snapping herself into her sense of self, she realized she was being lured towards the water, her face inches from the liquid. She halted herself before she could make a splash.

'Oh, for Spirits' sake, it's just water. Just one dip,' she decided. It was too unbearable. She found herself caressing the top and without any conscious effort, her hand swept. The next second, she found herself and of course, the boat being propelled across the river in a speed that made her, for the second time that night, land on her butt.

She tried to sit up but the moment she did, the wind whooshed and slammed her body, knocking her back, so she did the next thing possible to save her life. She planted herself in the crevices and corners of the transportation. Tightly, she grabbed both sides of the boat, called for help but realized sooner that it was the middle of the freaking night, in the middle of a freaking river, inside of a frenzied boat. If anything else, she might be mistaken for some river spirit haunting these waters. She screamed for dear life.

And the boat made its stop.

Exactly beside the dock.

What the? Was this boat just trolling her? Picking herself up from this disgraceful position, she scrambled in place and quickly jumped towards the wooden planks before any more shenanigans occurred with this blasted thing. That thing will be death of her. That was for sure. Without further ado, she strolled towards the concrete road, only stopping to read the word in the concrete pillars planted on the solid ground on both sides at the end of the wooden dock.

Jang Hui

Somehow that rang a bell but before she could dwell herself in trying to search her mind on where she heard that word from, an old man probably at the age of ninety passed before her in quickened pace. Curiosity overtook her and she ran towards the man.

Wait. Man.

She has to find a man as moon lady so gracefully put it. This person was clearly a man, albeit a very old man.

She called towards him and he stopped. He was wearing a simple dark red tunic and brown trousers but he didn't have any footwear. He was thin. His white hair was all over the place, his mustache untrimmed and his face was wrinkled. He arched a white eyebrow at her and she squinted to see his eyes.

It was gray. Not gold. She sighed in disappointment at that fact. Guess, it won't be that easy. With that in mind, she continued with her other mission to find her family and friends in this festival.

"Old man, is there a festival going on here?" She asked in a cheery voice and polite smile, hoping to get in this guy's good side.

"Festival?!" The old man's voice raised an octave higher, throwing his arms up in the air, probably in disbelief and frustration. Katara flinched. How rude of this guy. She was about to made her way, planning on asking another person when the old coot spoke again in the same tone. "All you children care about these days were parties! Can't you see that the moon is red once again?!" He gestured towards the orb in the sky. It was red but what about it?

"Ohhh…" She trailed off. What was this man trying to point out?

"There's no festival here, young girl!" He seemed to have glared at her but she couldn't be sure because of the dark. The man stood there in crossed arms and tapping foot. He was waiting for her to say something but she doesn't know a thing. She merely shook her head and the man scoffed at her. "The village will be praying to the Painted Lady to stop that thing!" Again he pointed to the moon.

Painted Lady. That rang another bell but she quickly put that thought aside for a moment as she wondered what had he meant by that.

"Can I come?" She asked. Maybe there was something about these Jang Hui and Painted Lady that could help her regain her memories. After all, she felt something about this place. Something nostalgic. Something she could attribute to the sense of reunion.

"You should. Now, come along." The old man walked briskly. Brushing off his rudeness, she jogged behind his retreating figure until her surroundings were immersed in the light of the village. The community consisted mostly of huts and concrete buildings. The people were bustling among themselves but for the most part, the old man was right. There were no festivals going on here. There were no little flags, no selling of goods and most definitely, there were no smiling faces. If anything, everyone seemed solemn and walking towards the center.

She looked at center. There. She spotted it. In the middle of the street was a gigantic figure. It was an idol, probably of their patron Spirit, the so-called Painted Lady. She fixed the imposing statue her eyes, trying to see if anything about that woman could be of any help. The statue has a big hat with a veil covering her hair. The face was marked with several red markings up until the shoulders. Covering the body was a pure white dress.

The old man, who was quietly beside her spoke in a soft voice. "We are praying for the past few days for her return, you know." She looked at him.

"Return? As in come back?" Katara mentally smacked herself. Now, this old man will be more than irritated for asking such an obvious question. She prepared herself for the lashing of words but it didn't come. He just stood there, head bowed down and eyes downcast, lost in thoughts.

"Yes. You see, back in the days when I was a young boy, a waterbender in the guise of the Painted Lady came here. She healed the sick and destroyed the Fire Nation factory that caused the disease in this place." He paused as if searching for the right word. Katara made no move to press questions. This man probably has endured too much pain. But then he continued. "She healed my ill mother. I could still remember that night when I saw her do it. Would you believe if I say to you that the crystal clear river here was once polluted?" He looked at her.

"No…" She trailed off. What can she say? This man actually has the reason to get mad at her. She was practically being disrespectful to their guardian Spirit. The old man just chuckled, looking back to the ground.

"Back then, when I knew she was a waterbender, I was furious. I've put all my faith in her, you see. It was a hard slap to the face when it turned out that she was an impostor. But as I grew older, I realized one thing. And that is the Painted Lady will come whenever she was needed, one way or another, because that is how compassionate she is."

A feeling in her gut churned. Somehow, this story seemed familiar, like she knew it, like she saw it, like she felt it with her own being. She was about to ask a question when the old man looked again at her, as if searching her face for anything but shrugged it off.

"W-What?" Her voice shook and she found herself questioning why it did.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"You can tell me." She needed to know what his answer was. Maybe, just maybe, it could help her find her memories.

"It's nothing. I thought you looked familiar because you remind me of the waterbender but then again, you can't be her because she could be dead by now..." He trailed off.

Her heart sank. Her mission to find her family and friends didn't bore any fruit at all. But before she could wallow in disappointment, a person clad in black grabbed her arms, dashed from the crowds and ran towards an alley. She pulled her hands and planted her feet on the ground. She will not allow whoever this guy might be to drag her into unknown place and kill her or worse, rape her. She recoiled at that disgusting thought. She picked a wood resting in a nearby crate. She will fight. And the man turned to look at her.

He was wearing a blue demon mask.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My God, now I knew that I'm not yet left out of this Zutarian Ship. There were Favs and Follows and for that, I thank you all! :D**

**Shimmerbreeze: Thank you! You are my first reviewer and me too, I also love the Iroh II and Korra shipping! :D**


End file.
